


5 Times Minho Kept His Promise

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, 前傳, 原著向
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>『民豪盯著湯瑪士，眼神裡滿是痛楚。湯瑪士突然想到，民豪比他早認識紐特兩年，他們的感情肯定更加深厚。』－－死亡解藥，第32章</p><p>而這就是民豪與紐特在兩年間發生的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

  
  


他是他的第一個記憶。

......我在哪裡？

他的皮膚滾燙，底下有火苗悶燒。光線隱隱燒透黑暗，他奮力撐開眼皮，熾亮光線利刃一般地插進瞳孔，他不得不瞇起眼。

 

發生什麼事了？

 

他撐起手肘，一次移動一點，彷彿在滿布碎石的地面上拖行一具死了三天的屍體。一呼吸空氣裡滯悶的黏膩感便糊上口鼻，他本能地張開嘴，舌頭在乾燥的口腔裡像塊腫脹的海綿般堵死所有音節。

 

他聽見身旁傳來模糊的低吟，於是轉頭，看見一名少年慢慢睜開眼睛。

 

許久之後他還記得當時看見了什麼，能毫不費力地在腦海中重現，彷彿那一刻已經鏤刻在他的眼皮內側。少年有一張長時間暴露在日曬下的橄欖色臉龐，甫睜開的黑色眼珠裡有著跟他一樣的茫然困惑，但除此之外是一股純然無畏的生命力，那種偶爾可在猛獸幼仔眼中瞥見的神情：他明白自己的脆弱，但如果有誰膽敢對他出爪，他絕對讓對方吃不完兜著走。

少年慢慢轉動脖頸四處張望，終於與他對上視線。「你是誰？」

他張嘴，然後驚恐地發現自己沒有答案。

  
  


他半跪在苗圃邊，以乾枯的藤蔓作為繩索，將柔細的番茄藤固定在木架上。他的手指靈巧地在藤蔓間穿梭，一個結實的漂亮繩結隨之成形。他知道怎麼打出漂亮的繩結，卻全然想不起是在何時學會、或是跟誰學會的。

 

一個月前，他在這個不知道叫什麼的地方醒來，對於怎麼來到這裡一無所知。少年們一個接一個清醒，卻連自己的名字都不知道。輕微的不安越演越烈，幾名較為年幼的男孩開始啜泣，此時一名膚色黝黑的高壯少年起身，舉起雙手示意大家安靜。「我叫艾爾比。」他說，「這裡熱死人了，我們何不到那裡去？」他順著對方指的方向轉頭，看見一片樹林，枝葉茂密的枝椏在熱風中搖曳。

 

少年們慢慢走進樹林，樹蔭遮住熱辣的陽光，一條小溪潺潺流過他們腳邊，所有人彷彿突然挨了一棒，爭先恐後撲上前去。

 

「好了，」等所有人都喝了個飽，在林間空地三三兩兩坐下，艾爾比拍了拍手。「除了我之外，有誰記得自己的名字嗎？」

 

少年們彼此交換侷促不安的眼神，沒有人開口。

 

「好，我提議大家分成幾個小組，四處看看－－」

 

「誰說你可以發號施令的？」某個聲音說。

 

遠處傳來低沉的轟隆聲，地面掀起的震動滾到他們腳邊。他抬起頭，驚愕不已地看著巨大厚重的石門動了起來，在他們面前緩緩關上。

 

艾爾比心平氣和地盯著出聲的少年。「你有更好的主意嗎？」

 

 

腳步聲打斷他的思緒，他仰頭，看見民豪－－就是在他身邊醒來的少年－－朝他一路小跑過來。「唷，沒有名字的小子。」

 

這件事像塊扔進湖心的石頭般打亂他的心情。隨著時間過去，少年們陸續想起自己的名字，民豪就是前幾個想起來的人之一。「我說啊，」民豪在他身邊停下，伸手揉亂他的金色短髮。「如果還是想不起來，乾脆大家幫你取一個怎麼樣？」

 

說得好像他知道該叫我什麼似的。他悶不作聲地完成最後幾個繩結，一抬頭發現民豪還站在原地，不能說不驚訝。他站起身，用力拍落手上殘留的土塊。「我以為你今天在血腥場工作。」  
  


走出樹林後他們便依艾爾比的指示四處探勘，在幽地－－他們決定這麼稱呼這個地方－－發現畜欄、穀倉、田地與果樹，還有一棟奇形怪狀的屋舍。每個人都得到了自己的工作，幾天之內他們已經建立起自給自足的循環。  
  


「我跟溫斯頓說我肚子痛。」民豪對上他微微睜大的眼，一臉蠻不在乎。他順著對方揚起的下巴看向遠處，只有草地，再過去就是那些彷彿已經在此佇立一千年的厚重石牆。「你在看什麼？」他輕聲說。  
  


「你難道一點也不好奇，門外有些什麼嗎？」

  
  
  


太陽已經過了最高點，正逐漸往下滑落。明明天色仍亮，牆角不見光的陰影處卻涼得嚇人，他一踩進去，雙臂就爭先恐後地冒出雞皮疙瘩。

 

他仰頭，明亮的日光讓他瞇起眼，這是他第一次仔細打量門與石牆。門至少有二十呎寬，左側的石牆有十數個往內凹陷的圓洞，右側則有相同數目、排列模式相仿的圓樁突出，作用不言而喻。門外，爬滿厚重長春藤的石壁間有條通道蜿蜒而去，在一個拐彎後消失在他的視野裡。

 

他突然打了個冷顫。「也許我們應該先問過艾爾比。」

 

民豪的答覆是邁開步伐往門外走去，他只好快步跟上。

  
  


高牆遮蔽了日光，空氣裡飄盪著植物與泥土的氣味，終年不見天日的陰涼感爬上他的肌膚揮之不去，他下意識地拂上手臂，一邊環顧四周一邊跟上民豪的腳步。後者扶著牆往前走，每當遇上岔路，民豪就從口袋裡掏出小刀割下一大段藤蔓扔在路旁。「你想出來看看多久了？」他問道。  
  


民豪聳肩。「好幾天了。」

他們又拐過幾個彎，然後民豪再次開口：「你想，這些路會通往哪裡？」

 

「......外面？」他隨口應道，接著那個念頭像一記凌空飛過的石錘般砸中他的胸口。「你覺得......」他不得不停下來吸口氣，「那些把我們送來這裡的人，是要把我們關在這裡？」  
  


民豪皺著眉頭四下張望，好像問題的答案寫在四周的牆上。「為什麼他們要這麼做？」

 

「也許我們犯了錯，懲罰是讓我們忘記一切。」

 

「也許他們只是想對我們為所欲為。」  
  
  


一聲淒厲的哭嚎劃破寂靜，他們迅速看向彼此，在對方臉上看見同樣的驚恐。他們都聽過那個聲音，在夜幕降臨之後。「快走。」民豪以口形說道，像是害怕發出一點聲音就會被那東西發現。  
  


 

他們一路往回飛奔，令人牙齦發酸的隆隆摩擦聲響起時， 門還只是視野中的一個小洞。「我們必須快點！」民豪衝著他大喊，他們撒腿狂奔，他的視線一下子縮窄了，只看得到圓樁與石壁間的距離一吋吋消失，一點五呎、一呎、半呎......  
  


他們在最後一秒擠過縫隙，民豪一頭撞上他的腰，石門在他腳後轟然關上。他們癱在草地上，像是不曾呼吸過一般大口喘氣。他的肺像是著了火，側腹火辣辣地抽痛，腿幾乎失去知覺。  
  


有人朝他們跑來，他明白最好起身，但膝蓋全然不聽使喚。

 

「你們兩個，這是怎麼回事？」

  
  


他認得這個聲音，忍不住低聲哀號。

  
  


是溫斯頓。

  
  
  
  


「你們有什麼要說的嗎？」艾爾比的視線在他們之間來回巡游，「民豪，你為什麼蹺掉工作？」

 

民豪哼了聲。以一個闖禍在先的人來說，他表現得十足理直氣壯。「艾爾比，你難道沒想過，那些把我們送來這裡的傢伙究竟想幹什麼嗎？」  
  


艾爾比的視線停在民豪臉上，隔了半晌才開口。「......繼續講。」  
  


「我認為，我們今天在外頭看到的是個迷宮。」民豪抬手指向門，「這是一個測試，要我們想辦法找路出去。你記得晚上聽到的隆隆聲嗎？那些牆會移動，路徑每天都在改變。」

 

艾爾比的肩頭一垮。「而你認為我們應該要找路出去？」

 

民豪聳肩。「我們試過箱子，只要有人在裡面它就不會動。也試了藤蔓，它們沒有長到最頂端。所以何不出去看看？」  
  


艾爾比皺眉。「他們為什麼要這麼做？」

 

「我跟你一樣想知道，老兄，」民豪搖頭，臉上再度浮現那種蠻不在乎的笑意，「不管是為了什麼，我都想一拳揍扁他們的臉。」

 

艾爾比沒有回話。過了半晌，他拋出下一個問題：「你怎麼知道門是不是快要關了？」

 

民豪張嘴，卻發現自對話開始以來他首次次無話可說。「我不知道。」

 

「去搞清楚。」艾爾比搖頭，「你們兩個剛才差點被關在外面跟不曉得什麼鬼玩意做伴。想辦法弄清楚確切的時間，我們再來討論。」他起身，示意談話到此結束。「作為蹺班的懲罰，你今晚得在大籠子裡過夜，走吧。」無視民豪的大聲哀號，他補上一句：「沒有晚餐。」

  
  


「民豪？民豪？」他放下玻璃油燈，在籠子外側跪坐下來低聲叫喚。「你醒著嗎？」

 

「滾開。」火光照不到的陰影裡傳來少年有氣無力的回應，「我餓扁了。」

 

「你確定不看看我給你帶了什麼？」他解開布包從柵欄的縫隙間遞過去，烤餅跟肉片都還是熱的，溢出誘人的香氣。民豪連滾帶爬的靠上門框，彷彿深怕晚了一秒晚餐就會從眼前溜走。「喔天哪，」民豪張嘴咬下一大口，還沒嚥下就急著塞下一口。「真是太感謝了兄弟。」

 

「不，我才要謝謝你。」想到方才發生的事，微笑悄悄攀上他的嘴角。他排在等著領晚餐的隊伍裡，四周漂浮著幽地少年們此起彼落的交談聲。他心不在焉地跟著前面的人邁步，遞出碗，一大杓馬鈴薯泥咚地一聲落進碗底，那個字就在這時突然跳進他腦中，彷彿第一次在鏡子裡看見自己的臉。

 

「我終於想起我的名字了。」  
  


「酷！」興奮點亮了民豪沾染汗水及塵土的臉，似乎已經全然將被關禁閉的事實拋諸腦後。「你叫什麼？」

 

「紐特。」這個音節在舌尖上依舊陌生，所以他又試了一次。「紐特。」  
  


「紐特。」民豪開口，語氣慎重，從籠門的柵格間伸出手，「你願意跟我出去嗎？」

 

「你是說迷宮？」他毫不猶豫地握住民豪遞來的掌心，一股毫無來由的安心感頓時漫過全身。紐特，他叫做紐特。「好啊。」  
  


「很高興認識你，」民豪回握他，手掌溫暖粗糙。「紐特。」

 

他咧嘴，來到幽地以來不曾這麼開心。「民豪。」

  
  
  



	2. 第一章

當紐特終於看清懸掛在繩索末梢的東西，頓時雙腿一軟癱倒在地，吐了。

 

「民豪，現在怎麼辦？」有人問道，紐特硬是撐起顫抖的膝蓋，抬起手背抹過嘴，跟其他人一起望向他們的小隊長。亞裔少年沉著臉，橄欖色面孔跟聲線同樣文風不動，不見一絲驚恐。「通知艾爾比。」他伸出手，「你，你，還有你，找個東西把他抬到墓地去，其他人去拿挖土的工具來。」

 

紐特低頭乾嘔，食道反射性地收縮，口中瀰漫著一股噁心得要命的味道，沒有東西可吐但仍然覺得反胃。他看著躺在『箱子』口附近的草地上，被某種利器自腰際乾淨俐落地斬斷、只剩上半身的半具屍體，幾分鐘前那還是名活蹦亂跳的少年，自告奮勇從『箱子』的通道垂降下去探探究竟。

 

而這就是他剩下的全部了。

 

隔日清晨，灰塵色的天空翻攪著一團團髒污雲絮，飛毛腿們在沉默中前往位於樹林一角的墓地，民豪走在最前面。死去的幽地少年只留下一處隆起的土丘，上頭插著用長短不一的木樁綁成的歪斜十字架。

 

民豪一言不發地站在墳前。過了半晌，他轉身面對飛毛腿們。「願這半個遜客讓你們記住，」他朗聲說道，唇畔懸著刺眼無比的譏誚，紐特別開眼，覺得憤怒開始在胸口滋生。「從『箱子』的通道逃走是行不通的。」他環顧眾人，似乎要確認這個事實烙在每個飛毛腿的腦海裡，無從抹滅。「現在幹活去吧。」

紐特沉默地跟人群走到廚房，從煎鍋手中接過午餐跟裝滿的水壺。就這樣？他們的同伴為了幽地而死，而回報就只有一句玩笑話？

「你在聽嗎，瞎卡臉？」

他們站在西門前，大張的石門像是無齒巨獸的嘴，外頭的通道則是深不見底的咽喉。民豪的臉彷彿防水油布，他的注意力水珠一般地往四面八方滑開。「有。」他心不在焉的回應。

「告訴我，這裡是合格的會面點嗎？」民豪以手中的鉛筆輕戳地圖。

 

依照民豪制定的飛毛腿守則，合格的會面點必須具備四個出口。紐特盯著地圖，腦中浮現草地上的半具屍骸，從斷口湧出的淋漓鮮血朝他蜿蜒而來。「是。」

民豪從鼻子裡噴了一大口氣，翻了個白眼，紐特幾乎可以聽見他眼珠轉動的聲音。「你完全沒在聽人講話，瞎卡臉。」飛毛腿的小隊長迅速在四周圈出三個定點，「一、二、三，」然後堅定地畫個大叉，接著用鉛筆戳向另一個點，「我們在這裡碰面，」筆尖在紙上沙沙滑動，「一、二、三、四，四個出口。」

 

紐特沒有出聲。民豪抬起眼，臉上是被冒犯的表情。「你有什麼問題，瞎卡臉？」

 

「你看起來完全沒被影響。」紐特脫口而出。

「被什麼影響？」

紐特簡直不敢相信，一股新鮮的怒氣舔過他的意識邊緣。「有人死了－－」

「聽著，你想替他辦個燭光追悼會，我沒意見。但事實是，他用他的命證明迷宮可能是我們唯一的出路，與其把時間花在哭哭啼啼，還不如想想怎麼才能早點離開這個瞎卡地方。聽懂了嗎？飛毛腿的三大守則是什麼？」

 

紐特咬著嘴唇。「......絕不停下腳步，保持警覺，帶回希望。」

 

「很好，那就會面點見了，瞎卡臉。」

要是他再聽到任何一個跟死亡有關的玩笑，紐特不敢保證自己會做出什麼。他沒說再見就轉身跑開。

 

去他的會面點。

 

每轉過一個彎，就要割斷藤蔓扔在地上作為返回幽地的標記。整個早上，他揮刀時都想到民豪的惱人笑臉，不知不覺用上了比平常更大的力道，某條特別粗的藤蔓讓他一不小心劃傷了手。

「那是怎麼回事？」在會面點吃午餐時，民豪朝他指間纏的布條點了點頭。

 

紐特聳聳肩，繼續把三明治塞進嘴裡。他還不想跟對方說話。

 

「優。在我們分頭繼續忙之前，有件事跟你說一聲。」民豪吃完午餐，把水壺跟餐盒塞回背包。「我好像發現了新的區塊，想順道進去瞧瞧。」紐特猛地仰起臉，民豪看見他的表情，語氣裡浮現熟悉的調笑。「我有強烈的預感你跟來會壞我好事，所以你跑完今天的進度就回去，不用等我。」

民豪朝他行了個戲謔性質的舉手禮，轉身跑開。紐特忿然起身背上背包，往反方向邁開大步，想把那個讓他心頭冒火的笑臉甩在身後。

 

紐特回到幽地時不見民豪的人影，他直接返回地圖室，並不覺得意外。

 

「嘿，」有個飛毛腿問道，「民豪上哪去了？」紐特從畫到一半的地圖上抬頭，赫然發現除了民豪之外的飛毛腿都回來了。所有人不約而同地看向他，紐特聳肩，努力忽視在心頭擴散開來的不安，像假裝沒看見滴進水中的墨漬。「他說會晚一點回來。」他盡量讓自己聽起來漫不經心。

 

其他飛毛腿完成當日工作之後都去吃晚餐了，但紐特發現他的腿帶著他來到西門前。天色還亮，離關門也還有一段時間，但焦灼在他的心口悶燒，隨著每一次胸口起伏灼燒。

 

不會有事的。紐特深吸一口氣，抬手來回輕撫抱在胸前的臂膀，覺得喉嚨乾澀。他的視線落在腕間的電子表上，數字每跳動一次都比前一次更接近關門時間，他的每口呼吸都比上一次更淺、與下一次的間隔更短暫。 _不會有事的。_

 

一個身影出現在廊道的盡頭，小跑著接近幽地。紐特吐出一大口他不知道自己屏住的氣，原本揪成一團的胃頓時鬆開。「你瞎卡的跑哪去了？」他衝著民豪大喊。

 

「去進行我個人的秘密探險，和鬼火獸講悄悄話。」民豪臉上掛著那種令他心煩意亂的微笑，在距離石門還有十步左右的地方停下腳步。

紐特睜大眼。「......你在做什麼？」

「沒什麼，突然想起來該把地圖畫一畫。」民豪聳肩，從背包裡取出寫字板和鉛筆，往牆上一靠開始塗塗寫寫。

 

「門要關了！」

 

「還早得很呢菜鳥。」民豪甚至沒有抬頭看他。「你那瞎卡腦袋連錶都不會看嗎？」

 

早個屁，明明只剩不到五分鐘。「民豪、」

 

「閉嘴，楞頭，你很吵。」

 

熟悉的低沉摩擦聲在此時響起，紐特登時覺得有桶冰水兜頭澆下。「出來，現在！」

 

「誰告訴你可以用這種語氣跟小隊長說話的？」民豪終於放下寫字板抬頭看向他，一派蠻不在乎，對眼前緩緩闔上的石門視若無睹。「我想出去就會出去。」

門已經關上一半，石牆吞沒的每一吋空間彷彿都壓在他的喉嚨上，他喘不過氣。「民豪！」

 

石門與牆之間的空間已經縮小到僅容一人側身通過。此時民豪突然移動腳步，一個閃身堪堪掠過石壁穿過縫隙。他若無其事地聳肩，衝著雙眼圓睜的紐特笑。「怎樣，我錯過晚餐了嗎？」

 

在他身後，石門轟然闔上。

紐特還來不及阻止自己，他的手便緊握成拳狠狠砸上民豪的臉。

  
  


艾爾比在他們面前來回踱步，紐特幾乎可以在空氣中聞到對方想重重踹他們兩腳的衝動，於是繃緊神經盯著幽地首領的腳。在他身側，民豪挪動敷在鼻子上的冰袋，痛得哀號。艾爾比嚴厲的目光登時朝他射去。「籠子，」幽地領袖從齒縫間迸出，「你們兩個都是。」

 

「他先動手的！」民豪大叫。

 

「而你身為飛毛腿的小隊長，更不該拿自己的命開這種無聊玩笑！」

民豪一路哇啦哇啦地大聲抗議，當他走進籠子，發現艾爾比沒有接著把門關上時，他登時大喊出聲：「你要把傷患跟揍他的人關在一起？」

「我不認為你有資格說這句話。」艾爾比從鼻腔裡哼了一聲。「如果你們堅持用拳頭決定明天早上誰能活著走出來，我樂見其成。」

幽地領袖鎖上籠門走開，將他們獨自留在黑暗裡。紐特小心地伸直左腿，民豪一腳踹在他膝蓋上，敷了藥仍然一動就痛。

「楞頭，你是哪根筋不對？」民豪餘怒未消。

「我哪根筋不對？」紐特怒極反笑，「不是每個人都跟你一樣，眼睜睜看人死掉還可以拿他開玩笑，我擔心你難道有錯嗎？」

「這不關你的瞎卡事。」

 

紐特張嘴，卻說不出半個字，彷彿猝不及防地被摑了一記耳光。他的喉頭因為一種他也不甚明白的情緒而緊縮，眼眶熱辣辣的，喉間被某種熱而黏膩的東西堵住，發不出聲音。艾爾比帶走了玻璃油燈，他們被無邊的濃重黑暗包圍，別說臉了，他連民豪坐在哪裡都只能依稀辨別方位，但他還是轉身面對牆壁，拒絕面向對方。

 

無以名狀的痛苦自胸口蔓延開來，這是一種陌生的痛，空虛卻沉重，彷彿他的胸口破了個洞，一切維繫生命的事物從那裡不斷流失。他覺得冷，雖然他很清楚今晚其實稱得上溫暖。他想縮起身體，一抬起腿卻痛得嘶聲。

「你為什麼擔心我？」

 

紐特一怔。他原本以為在艾爾比明早來開門之前他們不會再跟對方說話，但他顯然錯了。他咬唇，這時候裝睡已經太遲了。「........我擔心每一個人。」他說，一方面清楚這不全然是實話。他確實在乎每個幽地鬥士，但民豪......民豪不一樣，亞裔飛毛腿獨立於其他人之外。如果這是某種分類測驗，那紐特會把所有的幽地鬥士分為數量懸殊的兩邊：一邊是民豪，另一邊是其他人。

他的腦中突然閃現駭人的影像：鬼火獸逮到了民豪，他不會不戰而降，但抵抗終究淪為掙扎、撕心裂肺的哀號，支離破碎的血肉......

喔不，拜託不要。紐特弓起身，摀住嘴乾嘔起來。

他聽見民豪移動，鞋底在凹凸不平的泥土地上挪動摩擦，接著溫暖的手掌輕拍他的背，來回摩娑。民豪的手暖得不可思議，輕而易舉地撫平他紊亂的呼吸。「.......謝謝。」紐特在乾咳間擠出聲音。

「不想讓艾爾比明早發現你死在這裡。」民豪說，手擱在他的肩胛間隨意繞著圓，揚起一股令紐特想融化在這撫觸下的暖意。「這樣他真的會把我扔出門外給鬼火獸當點心。」

紐特咳出半個笑聲。「我以為你一點都不怕。」

「我知道自己在做什麼，瞎卡臉。」民豪說，語氣幾乎稱得上溫柔。「被關在門外可不在計畫裡。」

 

「你為什麼堅持自己一個人去察看新發現的區塊？」

「我不知道那裡有什麼，瞎卡臉。我不想把任何人拖下水，如果那裡有鬼火獸，或是天曉得什麼更糟的瞎卡玩意－－他們會逮到我，但只有我。」

 

「我討厭這樣。」紐特說。在他來得及制止自己之前便脫口而出。「我很害怕.......怕你來不及趕在門關上之前回來。」

民豪沒有出聲。紐特繃緊神經準備迎接連珠砲似的嘲諷，但亞裔飛毛腿再次開口時，語氣出乎他意料地鎮靜。「我答應你。」

「.......什麼？」

 

「我答應你，」民豪的手停在他的肩胛之間，隔著骨骼與血肉碰觸他的心臟。「不管發生什麼事，我都會從瞎卡的迷宮裡回來。」

 

紐特不知道該說什麼。他的眼眶熱辣，費了好一番力氣才嚥下喉間的硬塊。他吸了口氣，裝出最裝模作樣的語氣。「好吧，我姑且相信你。」

 

民豪笑了，手輕快地揉亂他的頭髮。「別得寸進尺了，紐特。」

 

紐特在黑暗裡睜大雙眼。黑暗讓他們看不見彼此，但此刻他無比清楚一件事。

 

民豪毫不費力地揉亂他的心跳，就跟方才撫平他的呼吸一般輕而易舉。

  
  



	3. 第二章

 

這不可能是真的。 

民豪盯著手中的三張紙，它們別屬於第八區這個月、上個月跟上上個月，同一天的路線紀錄。他們不該長得如此相像，瞎卡的，根本一模一樣，簡直有人把同一張圖畫了三遍，分毫不差。

這只代表一件事－－他們有麻煩了。前所未見的大麻煩。他的口腔內側漫開一股金屬味，一串冷汗滾落他的脊柱。

「民豪？」 

他猛然抬頭，全然忘了紐特還在一旁等他結束工作。憂心在那雙深色眼眸中漾開，彷彿蜻蜓自水面掠過、揚起的漣漪，無止盡地向外擴散。「你盯著那幾張紙看了好久，有什麼不對嗎？」

「沒什麼。」民豪聳肩，拇指若無其事地撥弄紙張邊緣。「這個月負責第八區的是哪個遜客？圖畫得有夠醜。」

紐特的臉上掠過一絲忍俊不住的神色。「這個月負責第八區的就是你啊。」

喔，瞎卡的。民豪清清喉嚨，假裝沒看見紐特極力捺平捲起的嘴角，攏起紙張依序收回木箱裡。「走吧，我餓死了。」

他們走出地圖室，民豪轉身鎖門，感覺金髮少年欲言又止的視線停在他背上，像一個沒有說出口的問題。他裝出鎮定的表情往廚房走去，假裝那個問題並不存在。

 

民豪端著晚餐，覷了個空檔坐到艾爾比身邊，確保沒有其他人注意這場談話。「我們必須談談。」他攪動盤裡澆上濃稠肉汁的米飯，低聲開口。

幽地領袖從碗裡抬起臉，邊咀嚼邊望向他，沉澱在眼底的某些情緒隱約透露他知道這不會是一場愉快的談話。「好。」艾爾比嚥下食物，「你想在哪裡談？」

「地圖室，有些東西你該看看。」

他從木箱裡取出過去十二個月的紀錄，依區塊在桌面上分別疊好。

他在艾爾比的表情變化裡讀到清楚不過的事實，就像有某個遜客在地圖室中央拉了坨空咚，誰都不可能裝作什麼也沒發生。幽地領袖的唇抿成一道薄線，雙手撐在桌面上，整個人彷彿凝固在原地。

「你打算怎麼做？」民豪開口。

艾爾比抬頭看著他，伸手揮過一桌的路線圖。「你確定嗎？」

「我親自跑過每個區塊、每一種循環。是啊，我還蠻確定沒有出口的。」

艾爾比凝視著桌面上的地圖，彷彿只要盯得夠久，那些線條就會挪動變換，或直接跳出一個寫著「出口」的指標。「這件事有誰知道？」

「我，現在再加上你。」

艾爾比的表情像是聽到有飛毛腿陣亡在迷宮裡。「不能讓任何人知道，任何人。至少在決定下一步之前不行，聽懂了嗎？」

民豪聳肩。「我沒蠢到四處嚷嚷這種事，但是.......」他對上艾爾比陡然縮窄的眼，「你不想造成恐慌，這我明白，但你不能永遠瞞著所有人。」

「沒人想要永遠瞞著所有人，我跟你一樣想早日離開這個瞎卡地方。」艾爾比說，「現在去睡覺，明天早上還是做你該做的。」他轉身推開地圖室的門，連聲晚安都沒留下。

「祝好夢，你這楞頭。」民豪嘀咕道。在迷宮裡奔走八小時的疲憊開始湧現，他拖著步伐回到吊床邊，把自己往上面一摔，凝視頭頂上的屋樑等待睡意降臨，無意間往旁邊瞥了一眼。

他身側的吊床空盪盪的，紐特不在床上。

有那麼片刻，事實背後的含意在他腦中明滅閃動，像朵微弱的燭焰，隨即被睡意掩熄在黑暗裡。

 

幾天後，民豪才回到幽地就收到艾爾比的口信。幽地領袖坐在一節木樁上，手肘抵著膝頭，十指交錯，等民豪一站定就開口：「不能讓任何人知道。」

民豪看著他，心裡明白這就是幽地領袖的決定。「然後？我繼續領著一幫遜客每天進迷宮，冒著瞎卡的風險找根本不存在的出口？」

艾爾比的瞪視陡然變得凌厲。「如果你有更好的主意，我洗耳恭聽。」

他沒有，而想到這點讓他更加惱火。前所未有的心煩意亂壟罩住他，每個念頭都成了迷宮裡錯縱複雜的通道，彼此交錯，沒有盡頭也沒有出口。

他不餓，距離晚餐也還有段時間，卻不知不覺走進廚房。「煎鍋，給我點事做。」

幽地大廚從燉鍋上方抬起臉瞄了他一眼，沒說什麼，抬起手指比向爐台後方。「去把柴劈一劈。」

這是其他人避之唯恐不及的體力雜活，卻正是他此刻需要的。民豪走向廚房後堆放木柴的空地，拾起擱在柴堆旁的斧頭，拿起一塊柴薪放在木墩上，雙手握住斧柄舉至與肩同高。唰地一聲，俐落的斷口將柴薪一分為二。他想像斧刃落在落在把他們送來這裡的人身上，劈開他們的身軀，濃稠的黑色液體噴湧而出......

「噢！」

民豪抬起頭，看見紐特站在那裡，兩手各端著一只盛了食物的鐵盤。他方才劈的那一下格外用力，半塊柴薪飛到對方腳邊。「.......我幫你帶了晚餐。」金髮少年在他的注視下嚥了口口水，不知所措地開口。

他確實餓了。民豪放下斧頭，拉起恤衫下擺抹掉臉上的汗，索性揚臂甩脫被汗水浸透的衣料。他從紐特手中接過餐盤，往地上一坐開始大嚼。

「民豪。」

他把盤底的最後一點醬汁刮乾淨送進嘴裡。撇開看不出裡頭有什麼料不談，燉菜的味道還不賴。「啥事？」他瞥了紐特一眼，金髮少年像是被燙到一般往後閃躲。紐特眼神閃爍，抿唇再張嘴，彷彿等待問題自己鼓起勇氣跳出舌尖，但終究只是抹了把臉，搖頭。

為了某個他自己也不甚清楚的原因，民豪鬆了口氣，注意力落在對方的餐盤上。「你吃不下？」

金髮少年搖頭，把沒動幾口的晚餐推向他。「我不餓。」

  
  


又一次，他在睜眼後的幾秒內動彈不得，心跳失序，冷汗爭先恐後地冒出肌膚。民豪跨下吊床，打算去廚房找點水喝。

夜風拂過幽地，沾染露水的青草在他的靴底下沙沙作響。民豪扭開水瓶一口氣灌掉一半，抬起手背抹嘴，突然響起的細微嘎吱聲讓他隨之仰頭。

他花了幾秒才意識到自己看見了什麼。  


 

他一把推開通往最頂層的隔板探出半個身子，木頭撞擊平台的響聲在寂靜中炸開。坐在平台邊緣的紐特驀然轉頭，玻璃提燈的火光在他的蒼白臉龐上飄搖，整個人像抹明滅不定的影子，只消吹上一口氣就能讓他消失。

民豪頓了幾秒才搜出字句。「……你在這裡做什麼？」

紐特看著他，深色眼眸卻穿過他墜落在身後無邊無際的深沉夜色裡。「我睡不著。」

民豪踩上平台，赫然發現金髮少年的雙腿懸在半空中，打個噴嚏就會從平台邊緣摔下去。他暗自吃了一驚，搞什麼鬼？「挪挪你的瞎卡屁股，」他說，「你就這麼想摔斷腿？」

紐特沒有出聲，也沒有移動。民豪在他身邊坐下，有好一會，他們沒有說話。四周唯一的聲響是枝椏在風中晃動摩擦的輕柔低吟。

「你睡得不好。」

他彷彿在高處一腳踩空。「多謝關心，瞎卡臉。」他乾笑，「這沒－－」

「我最近一直做同樣的夢。」紐特的聲音很低，幾乎淹沒在周遭的其他聲響裡。「我在迷宮裡不停地往前跑，覺得出口就在前面，就快到了。但直到我筋疲力竭的倒下，還是沒能找到出口。」

民豪擠出笑，他的聲音聽起來乾巴巴的。「不會太久了，」他說，「我們已經發現了路線變換的模式，再過一陣子──」

金髮少年慢慢側過臉來，沒有說話，周遭的空氣在他的凝視之下逐漸繃緊。「說不定根本就沒有出口。」紐特說，每個音節都像鉛球般重重砸上他的耳膜。「把我們關在這裡的人都計畫好了，我們不可能逃得出去。」

「……有點耐心。」他好不容易從乾涸的喉間擠出聲音，「我們遲早會找到出口的。」

金髮少年看著他，眼神像隻無形的手般掐住他的喉頭，民豪驚訝地看著深色眼眸中慢慢泛起薄薄一層水光。他張開嘴，但在來得及發出任何聲音前，紐特不發一語地起身爬下瞭望台，頭也不回。

  
  
他們在會面點吃午餐。紐特默默咀嚼水果切片，民豪試著扔出話題，但它們就像墜入井裡的石頭，直直沉進金髮少年臉上深不見底的空白裡。紐特草草咬了幾口三明治便把剩下的遞給他，民豪搖頭，「吃完它。」他突然想到，幾天前煎鍋一臉嚴肅的對他說，紐特這陣子吃得很少，少到令人擔心。

他的搭檔到底怎麼了？

紐特像是發現什麼異樣般地瞇起眼，一綹陽光般的金髮垂落鼻尖。「民豪？」他伸出手，亞裔飛毛腿不疑有他地傾身。紐特的手扶上他的臉頰，事情發生得太快，直到紐特往後退開他才意識到唇上殘留的柔軟觸感。

在他有所反應之前，金髮少年已經起身跑開，轉眼消失在最近的拐彎後，好像他剛才揍了民豪一拳，而不是猝不及防地吻了他。

  


那個吻在他的腦袋裡翻攪，彷彿有個不知死活的遜客灌下太多伽利的特調，決定拿精心繪製的路線圖當塗鴉紙。他盯著眼前的白紙，整個下午跑過的路徑在他腦中亂成一團，紐特瞎卡的為什麼要這麼做？

_他的嘴唇嚐起來像蘋果。_

「民豪？」

他抬起頭，一名飛毛腿出現在地圖室門口，臉上的恐懼憂慮在開口前就說明了一切。「出事了。」

他霍然起身，腦中跳出的第一個念頭是鬼火獸。「誰被螫了？」

大老遠他就看見西門前聚集了一群人，圍成鬆散的圓圈，彷彿正在圍觀剛被送進幽地的菜鳥。最外圍的人察覺他的出現，往旁退開，一條通道由外而內在他面前敞開。

紐特倒在草地上動也不動，身體癱軟成令人發毛的姿勢，從腿上汨汨湧出的鮮血染紅了青草。

  


他們把紐特安頓在醫療小屋的床上，金髮少年雙眼緊閉，蒼白的臉龐毫無血色。民豪輕輕握住他垂落身側的手指，輕得像棉花，皮膚又濕又涼。「發生什麼事？」 

「我、我不知道......」彼得手足無措地說，他看起來幾乎是艾爾比的翻版，同樣的高壯身形與黝深膚色。「我跑在我的區裡，拐過一個轉角突然出現好大一灘血，他就倒在自己的血裡......」

他的心咚地一聲直墜胃底。「他被螫了？」

「不。」傑夫說，他半跪在床邊，用一把大剪刀剪開紐特被鮮血浸透的褲管。「沒有『轉化』的跡象，我也沒發現任何被螫的傷口。」他拿起瓶子，一點一點將某種透明液體淋上傷口，拿起紗布吸去多餘的液體。「他只是流了太多血，休克了。」

「那到底發生了什麼事？」

所有人不約而同地低頭看向金髮少年的右腿，半截猙獰的斷骨穿出皮膚，不過幾句話的時間，傑夫按在一旁的紗布已經染成鮮紅。民豪的胃裡一陣翻攪。

「看起來像是他爬上牆，然後不小心摔了下來。」艾爾比出聲。

「他爬上牆要做什麼？」

「那現在該怎麼辦？」

所有人面面相覷。「傑夫？」民豪緊盯著醫療手，加重語氣。「現在該怎麼辦？」

醫療手吞嚥，手隔著紗布按在斷骨兩側試圖止住血流。「.我不知道，」他說，「我從來沒處理過比縫合更嚴重的－－」

「書上有寫該怎麼做。」克林特說，指向擺在桌上一角的厚重書籍。

「但那只是書而已！」傑夫連忙補上，環顧眾人，似乎希望他們別把這選項當一回事。

艾爾比打斷他，「你知道怎麼做嗎？」

傑夫的手指心神不寧地輕扣桌面，過了幾秒，他遲疑的點點頭。

「告訴我你需要－－」

「艾爾比，」醫療手望向幽地領袖，「你確定要這麼做嗎？」

「你在說什麼？什麼叫做－－」民豪瞬間明白對方沒說出口的暗示，他一個箭步向前扯過傑夫的衣領將對方摜到地上，有人驚叫，一片忙亂中有人從後方揪住他的兩條手臂把他從醫療手上扯開。「再說一次試試看，」他嘶聲咆嘯，怒氣湧過全身有如火舌，「你這瞎卡的－－」

「閉嘴，你這楞頭。」艾爾比厲聲說，「再來一次就把你扔進迷宮。」

民豪咬牙，但規定就是規定。傑夫掙扎著起身，抬手摀住鼻子，血從手指間流下來。

幽地領袖沉默著，眼神在紐特和周遭來回逡巡，民豪屏息，心臟以一種試圖撞破沉默的力道擂動胸腔。終於，艾爾比抬起頭。「傑夫，克林特，你們需要什麼？」

傑夫從房間的角落裡拖出一只金屬箱，從裡面取出各種民豪沒看過的物品：幾個裝著液體的瓶子，大小不一。一只扁匣，打開後是晶亮的鋒利刀具。包在塑膠封膜裡的針筒跟一條兩端接有針頭的軟管。傑夫在一只小玻璃瓶裡混合某種粉末跟其他瓶子倒出的液體，小心翼翼地抽進針筒裡。民豪看著他把針頭扎進紐特蒼白細瘦的手臂，忍不住出聲：「那是什麼？」

傑夫從口罩上方瞥了他一眼。「抗生素，不然感染會要了他的命。」

一針打完，傑夫又從另一個玻璃小瓶中抽取另一種液體。注意到民豪緊盯的視線，他主動解釋：「嗎啡，鎮痛用的。」

民豪點頭。「......對不起。」他說。這個字在舌頭上滾動的感覺好古怪，他永遠也不會習慣。傑夫又瞥了他一眼，搖頭，聳了個肩。民豪暗自決定他欠傑夫一次，很大的一次。

門簾掀開，煎鍋走了進來，懷裡抱著幾大瓶水。「全部煮沸冷卻過了。」他說。傑夫點頭，示意他把瓶子放在床邊。他撕開塑膠封膜拉出那條兩端接有針頭的軟管，將針頭扎進紐特的手臂，然後緊盯著看，直到血液流進軟管裡。「優。」他聽起來鬆了好大一口氣。「手伸出來。」民豪照辦，傑夫拿著濕潤的棉球在他的肘彎內側抹了兩下，然後把針管上的另一頭插進去，讓他的血經過軟管流進紐特的身體裡。

「好，接下來要這麼辦。」傑夫戴上某種手套，薄而有彈性的材質緊緊裹住他的手。「我要打開傷口，把斷掉的骨頭放回原本的位置，然後把傷口縫起來。」

「你說把傷口打開是什麼意思？」煎鍋問。

「你以為呢？」傑夫從瓶子裡倒出透明液體浸濕紗布，用來擦拭看起來異樣鋒利的刀具。

「喔天啊。」煎鍋低聲哀號，往後退了一步。

「我們開始吧。」傑夫低聲說，將刀刃切進斷骨附近的肌膚。房間裡突然變得非常安靜，所有人都不自主的屏住呼吸。

紐特悶聲低吟，揪緊眉心，臉龐泛起薄汗，凌亂金髮糾結成一綹一綹黏在額前。「傑夫......這樣正常嗎？他好像快醒了。」民豪說，看著那柄插進紐特腿裡的刀，開始覺得這件事不會太順利。

醫療手從傷口上移開視線。「喔，瞎卡的。你們幾個想辦法按住他，不要讓他亂動。」他繼續移動刀子，紐特的呻吟益發尖銳，在昏迷中挪動身體，緩緩擺頭，像被困在惡夢裡醒不過來。艾爾比向煎鍋使了個眼色，兩人移動到紐特身側按住另一條腿跟腰部。傑夫在斷骨前方切開一道鮮紅的縫，用手術刀探測骨骼的位置，接著伸手將斷骨往下壓。

紐特尖叫，雙眼驀然彈開，艾爾比連忙將他往上拱的腰按回床上。「按住他！」傑夫叫道，傷口滲出涓涓血流，紐特奮力掙扎，有一瞬間他對上民豪的視線，深色眼眸中閃動著恐懼與驚慌。「紐特！」民豪喊道，伸手握住金髮少年的手，將他們的十指緊緊纏在一起。「嘿，」他放低聲音，對上紐特盈滿淚水的深色眼珠，「看著我。」痛楚與無助在那雙眼睛裡蕩漾，紐特張嘴喘息，眼珠瘋狂地轉動，似乎想要說些什麼，但此時傑夫做了某件事，他的聲音化為帶著哭腔的綿長呻吟，淚水滾落沾染髒汙的臉頰。

那聲音像傑夫拿起手裡的刀一把捅進民豪的胸口。「看著我，紐特，看著我，」他不停重複，「一切都會沒事的。看著我。」金髮少年眨著眼，似乎努力服從他的指示。下一秒，深色眼珠陡然上翻，緊緊揪住他的十指驀然癱軟。「他昏過去了。」傑夫說，語氣幾乎是欣慰的。「我們很幸運，骨頭不算碎得太嚴重。」

民豪連瞪他的力氣都沒有。

 

 

玻璃破碎的聲響讓民豪從夢境跌回現實。他甩甩頭，先看見從床腳邊混了玻璃碎片的水灘，接著意識到他等待的事已經發生了。金髮少年以手肘撐起上半身，帶著驚慌又困惑的神情打量四周，像隻誤觸陷阱的動物。「你要不要、」他挫敗地抹了把臉，試圖把困倦一起抹掉。瞎卡的，幫他準備的水已經泡湯了。「你等一下，我去、」

「我怎麼會在這裡？」

民豪頓了一下，接著想到：他落地時可能撞到了頭。「你從牆上摔下來跌斷了腿，傑夫幫你接回去了，現在躺好－－」

紐特沒有回應。他盯著自己裹著夾板的腿，錯愕和悲傷一點一滴滲進空白的表情，像白紙逐漸在水滴下變得透明。彷彿民豪告訴他終於找到了出口，等他一覺醒來卻宣稱是誤會一場。

「紐特？你還好－－」

「為什麼要救我？」

「－－你這話是什麼意思？難道我們要把你留在迷宮裡等死？」

紐特摀住嘴，從掌心後嗚咽出聲。

一定是那瞎卡的傷口。他從矮凳上起身，「傑夫留了藥，你等一下，我去拿水－－」

「對不起，不該是這樣的......」

一股古怪的感覺爬上他的喉嚨後方。民豪已經握住門把，但紐特聲音裡的某些東西讓他轉過腳跟回到床邊，在床畔蹲下。「不該是哪樣的？看著我，紐特。」

紐特依舊不肯抬起臉，眼淚掉得更加劇烈，拱起的纖瘦肩膀無聲抽搐。就在民豪忍不住伸手握住那雙稜角分明的手腕時，金髮少年翳動嘴唇說了幾個字。

音量很低，隔著掌心而有些模糊，但民豪確實聽見了。他的腦中嗡地一響，彷彿有東西在雙耳間爆炸。「......你為什麼要這麼做？」他聽見自己的聲音說。

「......我、我聽見你跟艾爾比的對話......」紐特抽噎，話語被打碎成斷斷續續的音節，「我不想永遠被困在這裡，這是我唯一能離開的方法......對不起，我應該再爬高一點的......」  
  


民豪不記得他怎麼走出醫務室的。他依稀察覺自己的腳邁出蹣跚步伐，一步，又一步，直到踢到地面上的某處隆起。他抬頭，發現自己面對著一棵樹。他盯著樹幹半晌，突然舉起拳頭揮向樹幹，血肉撞擊硬物的疼痛爆開，伴隨其他更加尖銳的情緒在皮膚底下爆炸開來。他的拳頭一次又一次狠狠砸進樹幹，直到雙手關節皮開肉綻。

是艾爾比發現了他。幽地領袖讓民豪在幽地僻靜的一角坐下，離開半晌，回來時帶了醫藥箱和一瓶水。「這瞎卡的怎麼回事？」艾爾比問道，著手處理他一片狼藉的手。

民豪和盤托出。他只剩一手搆在峭壁邊緣，腳底下是萬丈深淵。心裡明白遲早必須放手，但還是死撐著，多撐一秒是一秒。

艾爾比聽完他的告解後沉默了很長一段時間，等他終於開口時，民豪已經忘了他還在。「你們讓我別無選擇。」幽地領袖說。  
  


民豪推開醫療小屋的門，兩名醫療手從工作中抬起頭。「給我五分鐘。」他朝躺在病床上的紐特點頭示意。

克林特舉起手上的紗布跟瓶子。「唔，我正要幫他換藥......」

「五分鐘就好，拜託。」

醫療手們交換一個眼色，傑夫聳肩，兩人轉身推門離開。民豪在床緣坐下，金髮少年背對他側躺著，對他的到來毫無反應。「我知道你醒著，紐特。如果你不想轉過來......就這樣吧。」他接下來要說的話，如果不看著對方的臉會比較容易說出口。「我告訴艾爾比發生什麼事了。」

紐特在他身後瑟縮了下，還是沒轉過身。民豪假裝忽略床墊傳來的細微震動，繼續說：「艾爾比說按規矩來，小隊的問題由小隊長解決。所以，我決定在你能下床走動之前，我們搬到大屋一樓一起住。」他停頓，回想是不是漏了什麼。「就這樣。」他起身，「我五分鐘後過來。」  


搬遷如他所料是項大工程。在民豪背著、提著一大堆雜物忙進忙出的時候，紐特翻身面向他，但眼神還是聚焦在牆上，彷彿民豪只是偶然撞進他的視野，接下來要往哪裡去與他無關。

民豪抹去額際的汗，放下手臂的瞬間捕捉到紐特盯著他看的眼神，但他一眨眼，那雙深色眼珠已經再次躲回垂下的眼簾後。「好。」他走到床邊彎下身來。「輪到你了。」他伸手環過紐特的肩，金髮少年頓時睜大了眼，顯而易見地驚慌起來。「我不會傷害你。」他讓一絲威脅滲進聲線裡，「但如果你亂動自己摔下去，我會把你留在那裡，說到做到。清楚了嗎？」

他將另一條手臂穿過金髮少年的膝彎下，一使力－－正確來說他根本沒用上多少力氣，紐特比他預料中的輕太多，他彷彿抱著一只稻草人。他得跟煎鍋談談。

在他們前往大屋的路上，所有擦身而過的人都停下腳步，臉上流露出同情。「天哪，那看起來真痛。」某個遜客說。

紐特自始自終都把臉埋在他的胸口，不動也不出聲。民豪知道那跟疼痛一點關係也沒有。

  
  
幾天後，他踏進醫療小屋找傑夫報到。

「看起來沒問題。」傑夫解下敷料，仔細端詳指節處開始結痂的傷口。「你的手重獲自由。」醫療手宣布道。

「謝啦。」

「小心點，」傑夫的手在桌面上各種瓶罐與盒子間穿梭，忙著張羅清理傷口的用品，「紐特需要你。」

民豪張嘴，隔了幾秒才冒出字句。「－－我不知道，傑夫。他甚至不說話了。我問他話，他只會點頭或搖頭，如果不能用這兩種動作回答，他就擺出一張空咚臉，好像根本沒聽到。瞎卡的，好像我根本不在那裡。」

「唔，恕我直言，你才是他搭檔，你們兩個天天一起早出晚歸，如果說幽地裡有誰了解他的瞎卡腦袋在想什麼，也應該是你，不是我。」傑夫端起金屬托盤放到他手中，「拿去。」

傑夫的話讓那天下午的零碎記憶浮現腦海：紐特突如其來地吻了他，然後頭也不回的跑開。  


他用手肘推開門，走進他們共住的房間。時值傍晚，暗金橙的陽光從窗口斜進室內，房內瀰漫著一股低靡的氣氛，彷彿某種徘徊不去的陰影。紐特背倚床頭坐著，對他的到來毫無反應，風吹得他的金髮緩緩飄動，那是他全身上下唯一的動靜。

「唷瞎卡臉，今天過得如何？」他的聲音再次墜入預料之中的無底靜默，民豪熟練地拆下夾板、解開繃帶跟紗布。傷口看起來不錯，沒有紅腫或化膿。民豪想起傑夫一再提到，他們真的很幸運。他倒出瓶子裡的生理食鹽水（現在他知道那叫生理食鹽水了），浸濕棉花棒擦掉傷口滲出的透明組織液，蓋上新的紗布。

「民豪？」

他眨眼，花了一秒才意識到紐特在說話。他咬住險些跳出舌尖的俏皮話，假裝包紮傷口佔據了他全部的注意力。「說吧，瞎卡臉。」

「其他人......」紐特垂著睫毛，手指絞在一起像個他無力解開的死結。他吞嚥，但那些字句終究艱難地爬出喉嚨，「都同意嗎？」

「同意什麼？我們大費周章地救你？」他故意加重語氣，滿意地發現紐特為之瑟縮。「如果有必要，我會拿刀架在傑夫脖子上逼他救你。況且，他們不知道。」

數天以來的第一次，紐特抬眼對上他的視線。民豪非常高興看到那雙深色眼珠不再空茫，就算其中飄盪的是不可置信也一樣。「艾爾比跟我告訴他們你從牆上摔下來，至於為什麼，你自己跟他們解釋。」

這顯然不是紐特預料中的結果。金髮少年很明顯地手足無措，很好，這正是他要的效果。

「那個吻是怎麼回事？」

如果說紐特之前只是安靜，這個問題讓他整個人動彈不得。民豪看著那張蒼白的臉一瞬間變得毫無血色，接著，彷彿適逢滿月的漲潮一般，血液轟然湧回臉上。

民豪沒有開口逼問，但他也不打算放過他。他不可能就這麼放過他。他望著金髮少年，猜想如果不是因為傷腿，對方會為了閃躲這個問題做出任何事：把自己縮成一團再也不抬起頭，或是奪門而出。

「......那只是個玩笑。」紐特的聲音很輕，低垂著頭，彷彿此刻世界上唯一有趣的事物是自己的手指。「我希望你、」

民豪深吸一口氣。「我再問你一次，如果你依然堅持在試圖殺死自己之前－－」紐特縮起肩膀，屈起沒受傷的腿抱在胸前，將頭埋進交疊的手臂後，但民豪不為所動。「－－只想跟我開個玩笑，那好，我就此閉嘴，我們就當什麼都沒發生過。」他盯著金髮少年，一字一字地問：「你，為什麼，要，吻我？」

房間裡的氛圍瞬間凝固，在彷彿一碰就碎的空氣中，民豪只聽得見自己的心跳與重得不可思議的呼吸。他忍住伸手將對方晃出沉默的衝動，然後紐特笑了，那是民豪有記憶以來聽過最悲慘的聲音。

「因為那時候，我以為自己的生命只剩下五分鐘。」金髮少年的聲音從手臂後傳來，沉悶而微弱，彷彿困在一個密閉的箱子裡。「而那是我唯一想做的事。」

民豪吐出一口他直到現在才意識到自己屏住的呼吸。他起身坐到床上，伸手將金髮少年攬進懷裡，紐特在他的手臂底下緊繃起來。「頭抬起來，」他說，「看著我。」

紐特很慢很慢地轉過頭，從手臂後露出爬滿淚痕的臉。民豪抬起拇指抹過濕潤發紅的眼角，傾身親吻金髮少年的臉頰與鼻尖。被淚水浸透的肌膚濕涼又泛著鹹味，紐特在他的掌心裡顫抖，濕淋淋的睫毛不住顫動，彷彿下一秒就會碎掉。他張嘴彷彿試圖說些什麼，民豪選在這時吻上他。

金髮少年的唇柔軟溫涼，像兩片花瓣在他的嘴下綻放。他輕輕舔過軟滑的舌尖，在淚水的鹹澀裡嚐到一絲隱約的金屬味，猜想對方在咬破舌尖之前到底吞了多少眼淚。

他們斷斷續續地接吻，彷彿突然意識到生存有賴於一件比呼吸更重要的事。紐特軟癱在他懷裡，臉頰枕著他的肩窩，呼吸淺而急促。「......為什麼？」

民豪有一下沒一下地親吻那頭柔軟的金髮，心臟重重擂動胸腔。「唔，就像你說的，如果我只能再活五分鐘，這也是我唯一想做的事。」他輕輕將幾絲散亂金髮撩過對方的耳廓，手指劃過的肌膚登時湧上熱度。「活下來，我就給你更好的。」他低語：「聽起來如何？」

 

民豪把桌椅搬到樹下，離人來人往的幽地中央有段距離，但近得足以讓任何人及時發現不對勁。他留給紐特打發時間的鉛筆和紙張，起身去找煎鍋。

「他看起來好多了。」煎鍋說。「不管你施了什麼魔法，顯然都生效了。」

民豪順著對方的視線看過去，「他還是太輕了，抱個稻草人都比他吃力。」

煎鍋低頭攪拌鍋裡的湯，抬起眼掃了他一眼。「我毫不懷疑這點，兄弟。」

「我能怎麼辦，他還不能走路啊。」民豪答得理直氣壯，假裝沒注意到對方意味深長的眼神。他再次望向紐特，赫然發現艾爾比正在往金髮少年走去。「搞什……」他小跑過去，正好趕上幽地領袖將手中的衣服堆疊上紐特膝頭。「這是怎麼回事？」

「每個人都得盡他們的責任。」艾爾比說。「再說，有事情做比較不會胡思亂想。對嗎，紐特？」民豪定睛一看，對方正低頭一一檢視衣料的破洞。他覺得不是滋味，莫名的煩躁在胸中翻湧，像是有人未經允許就擅自拿走屬於他的東西。他想叫艾爾比滾開，不要來煩他跟紐特。

「你不是要給我看最近一個月的路線圖？」艾爾比開口，臉上的表情似笑非笑。民豪咬牙，他真想把那個表情從對方臉上揍掉。「民豪？」幽地領袖與他四目相對，「我不需要你的允許才能跟他說話。」

艾爾比丟下一句「十分鐘後地圖室見」便走開了。民豪握緊拳頭，就在這時他身後傳來令他不可置信的聲音。他轉身，發現他的耳朵沒有欺騙他，那不是他的幻想－－紐特在笑，拱起的指節掩在嘴邊，輕快的音節流瀉而出。

「有什麼好笑？」

「不，只是......」金髮少年不住輕笑，像飛旋的石塊輕巧地在水面上彈跳。「你知道你沒什麼好擔心的，對吧？」

「......我不喜歡他插手指使你該做什麼。」

「艾爾比沒有指使我，他是在......」紐特嘆了口氣，「......讓我覺得自己有點用處。既然我不可能繼續當飛毛腿，總得換個方法對幽地有所貢獻。」

「你對我非常有貢獻。」

「民豪！」紐特嘶聲。亞裔飛毛腿笑出聲，抬起金髮少年的臉，看著深色眼珠中閃動的神采，浮現血色的嘴唇與臉頰宛如剛摘下的玫瑰花瓣。煎鍋說得沒錯。「我要去忙了，乖乖待在這裡，有事跟煎鍋說一聲？」

「優。」紐特點頭，笑意從眼中蔓延至唇角，深色眼珠在陽光下融化成半透明的蜂蜜色。民豪左右張望，俯身在金髮少年的頰上飛快地一啄，掉頭跑開。

 

這就是他的生活：起床，留給身側還在沉睡的紐特一個印在臉頰或髮旋的吻，在迷宮裡奔跑八小時，返回幽地進地圖室，最後回到他們共享的床鋪。

他答應過紐特，如果活下來就給他比接吻更好的。事實證明真的挺好，對他們兩人來說都是。

 

他永遠不會忘記那天踏進幽地，遠遠就看見有個人影站在那裡。他從晚風裡飄搖的金髮認出紐特，事實像頭急不可耐的寵物般直直撲進他懷裡。「你先回去。」他對小班說，三步併成兩步跑到金髮少年面前。「你是怎麼－－怎麼會－－」他語無倫次，大腦拒絕運轉，擔任飛毛腿以來頭一次喘到說不出話。

「伽利幫我做了這個。」紐特說，民豪這才注意到他腋下夾著木條做的拐杖。「傑夫覺得是時候試試我的腿了，總不能讓人抱著一輩子。」

「我很、樂意......」該死，他還在喘。

「楞頭。」紐特說，溫暖輕盈的笑意飛揚在他的眼角眉梢與聲音裡。民豪張開手臂擁他入懷，金髮少年摟住他的後頸，頸側動脈在他的鼻尖底下勃勃跳動，肌膚溫暖，他們的呼吸心跳如浪一般地淹沒彼此。「歡迎回來。」紐特說。

「歡迎回來，瞎卡臉。」

 

他活下來了。

他們活下來了。

  
  



	4. 第三章

 

民豪不知道他此刻的感覺是否就叫做後悔，因為滋味瞎卡透頂，像是被迫吞下一整坨自己拉的空咚。

某種程度上來說確實如此，事情是他自己惹出來的，禍是他闖下的，他罪有應得。

民豪翻身坐起，煩躁地抓了抓頭髮，考慮片刻是不是出了什麼意料之外的岔子，最後百無聊賴地倒回去，從旁邊抓起一把草葉，將每片一撕為二再撕成兩半。時間彷彿化為某種能夠無止盡拉伸的事物，每一秒感覺起來都有上一秒的兩倍長。

紐特會過來嗎？

他聽見腳步緩緩拖過草地的沙沙聲，立刻翻身坐起，隨手拋開手中的葉片殘骸，一抬頭就看見紐特鑽出樹叢。金髮少年隔著玻璃油燈明滅不定的火光注視他，面無表情，眉宇間的光影濃淡看得民豪嘴裡發乾。他潤潤唇，正準備張嘴，卻發現金髮少年半轉過身，拐杖在地上畫出一道吃力的弧。「你要去哪？」他失聲喊道。

金髮少年轉頭瞪他一眼，眼神凌厲，亞裔飛毛腿立刻緊緊閉上嘴。「既然你沒有別的話要對我說，那我想在你吵醒整個幽地之前離開這裡，晚安。」

那句話在他來得及制止自己之前便溜出舌尖。「對不起。」尖銳的、近似於羞辱的感受刺痛他的舌，但他成功讓紐特停下腳步。「對不起，」他又說了一遍，刺痛感消失，胸口缺了一角的失落感取而代之。「我不該那樣做的。」

紐特以枴杖輕點地面，一點一點轉過身來與他四目相對，揚起眉示意他繼續。民豪吞嚥，天哪，他真痛恨把自己逼到這等地步的自己。「我不該把你當成玻璃娃娃看待，不該因為你受了傷就質疑你的能力，我錯了，你完全可以照顧好自己。」他垂下視線，在雙手奉上自己的歉意之後，他能做的只有等待。

他沒想過拐杖輕點地面的聲音可以如此悅耳。他抬頭，立起膝蓋蹲坐起身，但紐特陡然縮窄的雙眼讓他乖乖坐回原處。金髮少年慢慢矮下身，將拐杖擱在鋪在地上的薄毯邊緣，小心翼翼地一前一後移動雙腿，直到爬進民豪向他敞開的手臂裡。亞裔飛毛腿摟住他的腰，低頭試探性地親吻他的髮旋，紐特發出舒適的喟嘆。

「為什麼不讓我照顧你？」

紐特嘆了口氣。「照顧我不代表什麼事都幫我做好，讓我覺得自己像個廢物。」他抬起睫毛，深色眼珠深不見底，民豪現在知道如果光線足夠明亮，它們就會融化成明亮的蜜糖色。「我不想成為任何人的負擔，或被認為沒有你在就什麼也做不好。」

「好吧，我盡量。」民豪說，雖然要他全然放手是不可能的，留心紐特已經成為他的反射動作，就像走路時從不需要停下來思考先跨左腳還是右腳。「那我有個條件。」

紐特輕笑，那聲音像把鎖扣上民豪的喉頭。「就一個？」

「如果出了問題，你要第一個來找我──不是艾爾比，不是伽利。」

紐特笑出聲，將臉埋進他的肩窩笑得渾身顫動。「天哪，民，你真是──」

他讓他別無選擇。民豪傾身抹消他們之間的最後一吋距離，紐特在他口中低低抽了口氣，舌尖迎上他的。一陣刺痛竄下民豪的後頸，毛髮全數站了起來。是的，他想這樣好好的吻他，也許從在大屋開會時就想。紐特跪起身子，分開膝蓋跨坐在他腰間，一手扶上他的後腦，手指在他的髮間蜷起，更深地把舌頭推進去。民豪搭在他腰上的手滑進襯衣下，沿著脊柱凹陷處描繪背部光滑細緻的肌理，另一手在雙腿間徘徊，隔著短褲布料感覺性器的形狀變化，張開手指逗弄半勃的柱身與囊袋。紐特在他口中喘息，低吟陡然變得甜膩。「嗯、民──」民豪的手探進褲管，熟練地握住他，拇指蹭過泛起濕意的前端。金髮少年呻吟出聲，腰身一沉癱軟在他懷裡，十指無力地扣住他的後頸。

「嗚！」

民豪猛然抬頭，在紐特臉上看見與自己相仿的驚魂未定，兩個人都被突然竄出的哀鳴嚇了一跳。「腿？」他問道，金髮少年點頭。民豪攬住他的腰，慢慢將兩人放倒，抬手拂開金髮少年散亂的額髮，仔細端詳那雙深色眼珠。「還在痛嗎？」

「好像，有比較好……」紐特的呼吸淺而緊繃，民豪傾身親吻他的眼角，微微的鹹味讓他縮回舌尖。「嘿，」他吻著紐特的臉頰，「也許我們、」

「不。」紐特的語氣很堅定。民豪抬起眼與他對視，在對方臉上看見倔強以及鑿出來的渴望。「我想要你。」深色眼珠中閃過一抹羞怯，接著纖細柔軟的手指勾住他的褲頭。民豪吸進一口氣。「慢著。」他說，喉嚨乾得彷彿剛吞下一把木屑。他輕輕吮咬那張纖薄如花瓣的嘴唇，然後是尖銳到彷彿可以劃出傷口的下頦線條，沿著頸側肌理一路親吻，紐特的呼吸陡然繃緊。民豪將金髮少年的襯衣往上推，以唇磨蹭平滑堅實的小腹，每個落下的吻都掀起一陣顫抖，宛如刮過肌膚的迷你風暴。他的手指找到胸前充血硬挺的乳尖，輕捏、揉弄，以指甲輕刮。等他終於用上唇舌，紐特拱起腰，帶著哭腔的呻吟掩在手背後。「民──」

他意猶未盡地放開被逗弄得飽滿腫脹的乳首，撐起身體欣賞他的成果：奶白色的肌膚染上紅暈，眼神濕潤迷亂，呼吸亂得彷彿被揉成一團再攤開的紙。「手舉起來。」他說，幫紐特脫掉襯衣後掙脫自己的，溫柔地拉開金髮少年反射性護在胸前的手臂，深色眼珠中掠過一抹驚慌。「嘿，是我。」民豪湊過去親吻紐特的嘴角，將音節吹上他紅透的臉：「呼吸。」他按住金髮少年擱在頭側的手腕，唇舌交纏之間他挺動腰肢，讓他們的胯部隔著布料重重輾壓，由下往上蹭過彼此赤裸的小腹。紐特的呻吟化為震動滾進他喉間，抬起沒受傷的那條腿磨蹭他的腰。民豪咬牙，耳中血流轟然湧動。

瞎卡的。

他抓住最後一絲理智起身，手忙腳亂地踢掉短褲，再幫紐特脫掉他的。他們面對彼此側躺，紐特的雙腿纏住他的，手指下探裹住他硬得發疼的性器，眼睛半張半閉，血色在臉頰底下炸開。民豪貪婪地舔進他嘴裡，紐特噴在他臉上的喘息黏膩得像蜂蜜。

高潮來得猛烈而突然，這一秒還在不停歇地往上積累堆疊，下一秒已經直直墜入無邊的空白深淵。迷茫感逐漸褪去，民豪轉頭：「還好嗎？」紐特喘著氣點頭，彷彿趕在關門前一秒逃出迷宮。他傾身靠上民豪肩頭，亞裔飛毛腿抬手輕撫那頭柔軟的金髮，有一下沒一下的把玩。

他一直等到紐特拂上肌膚的鼻息變得平穩才開口。「紐特？」

「唔？」

「想繼續嗎？」

紐特側過頭，深色眼珠水氣氤氳，嘴唇殷紅，過了幾秒才慢慢浮現理解的神色。「好。」

真是賞心悅目的一團糟。

民豪跪坐起身，讓紐特維持平躺，捧起金髮少年的臀部放上大腿，分開兩條腿掛在腰側。或許是射過一次的關係，金髮少年的身體沒有他記憶中來得緊繃。他小心翼翼地插入再撤出，撐開手指，一點一點打開狹窄的穴口。紐特抬起手臂蓋住臉，就算沒有親眼看到民豪也知道金髮少年正咬著嘴唇，竭力忍住可能發出的任何聲音。

這不該讓他這麼硬。

民豪抽出手指，用冠部滴落的液體在勃起的器官上草草套弄兩下，抵住穴口慢慢推進去。灼熱柔軟的甬道陡然夾擠入侵的異物，在意識邊緣激起一波白浪。「紐特？」他伸手拉開對方蓋在臉上的手臂，金髮少年順從地任他擺布。「會痛嗎？」

紐特微微搖頭，睫幕上懸著淚珠。民豪放平膝蓋，將紐特的臀部擱回地面，身體前傾，手臂撐在金髮少年腰側，試探性地頂了下腰。紐特發出半是嗚咽半是呻吟的聲音，完好的腿纏上他的腰，撐起上半身與他接吻，舌頭用力舔進他嘴裡。民豪不得不退開喘口氣，紐特短促凌亂的呼吸噴上他的臉，聞起來像蒸餾過的性慾本身。

他挺腰，更用力地操進去。紐特的身體彷彿一團液態的火，透過相纏的肢體舔遍他全身。「啊、嗯、民、」大腿拍擊臀丘的脆響在他耳中迴盪，紐特的呻吟碎落一地，吻他的力道彷彿即將在水中耗盡最後一口氧氣。舔舐跟吮咬混在一起，彷彿雙生雙滅的快感及痛楚。民豪低頭看進紐特昏亂失神的眼，明白他們終將相偕往無底深淵墜落。

在彼此懷中。

 

 

民豪在土木手的工作地點外等待艾爾比結束與伽利的交談。幽地領袖看到他現身似乎一點也不驚訝，在民豪開口之前就沉下臉。「你要告訴我紐特在哪裡嗎？」

「他腿傷復發了。」民豪流利地回答，這也不算說謊。「我的錯。」他露出被紐特稱之為無賴的那種笑，想當然爾艾爾比不為所動，看他的眼神幾乎能把周圍高聳入天的石牆瞪出洞來。「好吧，」他說，「有鑑於你不知道何謂節制，我要你為他本日的曠職負責，所有屬於他的任務你都得做。」

 

警鈴聲在此時響徹幽地，箱子要上來了。

  


五分鐘後他身邊多了個喋喋不休的菜鳥。再過五分鐘他已經寧可回去面對迷宮，找到瞎卡的出口還比讓身邊的菜鳥閉嘴來得容易。

他草率地朝前方揮出手臂。「你現在看到的是雜活手。」

「小隊長是誰？工作內容是什麼？我要實習幾天？誰決定我可以跟哪個小隊長？艾爾比嗎？還是我可以自己選？」

「這個.......」天啊， _紐特是怎麼忍受這種瞎卡事的？_

菜鳥狐疑地盯著他。「你不知道對吧？我覺得你不知道。」

民豪用上他全部的自制力才沒有直奔迷宮，把這小子扔給鬼火獸。

  


他直到當晚的篝火晚會才見到紐特，被金髮少年大肆嘲笑了一番。至於他們躲在乾草堆後做了什麼，那又是另外一回事了。

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 過場

 

 

紐特的腳步停在最後一個聚落前。火光在他手裡的玻璃提燈中搖曳，溫暖的橙黃光線下，幽地少年們橫七豎八地倒在睡褥上，儘管傍晚才發生令人恐懼、悲哀又不得不為的事，大多數少年依舊睡得很香。

而今晚的他絕不屬於可以安然入睡的一分子。

他繼續邁步，來到睡前巡視的終點－－艾爾比的休息處。幽地首領背對他抱膝而坐，空氣裡瀰漫著柴火燒到盡頭的氣味，焦黑的餘燼堆裡不時噴出點點火星。「都睡了？」艾爾比開口，視線落在深入黑夜的某處，火光照不到的地方。「都睡了。」紐特回答。

「優。」

沉默橫亙在他們之間。紐特知道他們腦中盤踞著同一個念頭：白天出沒的鬼火獸，好像迷宮對飛毛腿而言還不夠棘手一樣。

這個念頭讓紐特覺得他生吞了一隻渾身是毛的蜘蛛，而牠還在沿著他的喉嚨往上爬。

「去睡吧。」艾爾比說。「告訴民豪，明早我跟他在地圖室前碰面，門一開我們就進迷宮。」

紐特花了幾秒才理解對方的意圖，「......你想找出小班是在哪被螫的？」或者說被鬼火獸帶去哪裡了。紐特咬住舌尖，沒把後半句說出口。艾爾比點頭，還是沒看他。「優。」他拍拍幽地首領的肩膀，起身提起油燈。

「紐特？」

金髮少年轉過身，幽地首領欲言又止的看著他，火光與陰影在黝黑臉龐上明滅不定。「.....照顧好他。」艾爾比終於開口。

 

  
遠遠地，紐特就看到草地上鋪好的床褥，還有民豪垂著頭的背影。亞裔少年弓著背，手肘撐在大腿上，低垂著頭。紐特在他身旁坐下，一語不發地勾過飛毛腿隊長擱在膝頭上的肘彎，將健壯的手臂抱在懷裡，臉靠上對方的肩頭。

他們就這樣靜靜坐著好一陣子，四周只有玻璃罐裡的火光燃燒的細微霹啪聲響。

「你知道我最痛恨的瞎卡事是什麼嗎？」民豪開口，聲線木然。「就是跑了一天迷宮，好不容易帶著完整的屁股滾回幽地，結果一進地圖室就看到一群瞎卡臉盯著我，其中一個特別瞎卡的開口說，我的搭檔跌斷了腿，我的搭檔在大白天被螫了。」

紐特抿唇，民豪提起往事的語調不帶任何譴責意味，但他依舊不自覺地瑟縮。

「我瞎卡的恨死這種事了。」民豪又說了一遍，語氣裡充斥比怒氣更糟的東西：空洞。

紐特痛恨這種時刻。他們被迫親手驅逐一個朋友，而他除了握住民豪的手之外什麼也做不了。「艾爾比說明天要跟你進迷宮。」過了一會，他輕聲說。

民豪從鼻腔裡哼了一聲。「他瞎卡的想幹嘛？」

「回溯小班的路線，找到他是在哪裡被螫的。」

「這瞎卡的有什麼用？」亞裔飛毛腿嘆了口氣，掀開毛毯躺下。紐特窩在他懷裡，聽著厚實胸膛裡傳來的平穩搏動，試著閉上眼睛，讓民豪的氣味、體溫、鼻息與心跳慢慢融入肌膚，宛如一張緻密的網裹住他。

但他抹不去腦中小班扭曲的殘影。紐特挫敗地嘆了口氣。他不願承認，但亞裔飛毛腿必須再次踏進迷宮的事實就像在高處搖搖欲墜的玻璃瓶：你知道它馬上就會摔個粉碎，卻無能為力。

「小班一直重複某件事，我覺得有點奇怪。」民豪的手指纏上他的金髮，「那個新來的菜鳥......叫什麼來著？」

「湯瑪士？」

「對，小班不停重複同一句話......」民豪皺起眉，「『他是他們的一份子』，這瞎卡的是什麼意思？」

「只是感染後的胡言亂語罷了。」

民豪沉默。再度開口時，每個字眼都猶疑不定，彷彿在陳述某樣隔著霧看見的物品：「......萬一他真的想起了什麼呢？」

「民豪。」紐特嘆了口氣。

「怎樣？」

對方的襯衣下擺在他收緊的手心裡皺成一團，那個他不願面對的念頭逐漸清晰。「......沒事。」

「是喔，原來聽起來像個心事重重的少女叫沒事。」亞裔飛毛腿的手掌探進他的恤衫下襬，按上後腰的凹陷處。

「......我很害怕。」他終於坦承，「白天不再保證什麼了，你隨時有可能撞見鬼火獸。萬一......」他吞嚥，又試了一次，「萬一......」

_ 換成你呢？ _ 腦中閃過小班腹上觸目驚心的傷口，紐特重重閉上眼，這個念頭蛆蟲一般地嚙咬他的心口。 _ 萬一被蟄的是你呢？ _

萬一我必須再次拿起木棍，而這次站在另一端的是你呢？

「我帶著艾爾比那楞頭，不可能跑太遠。萬一他跑不動了，我可不想扛他回來。再說，」民豪的撫觸在他的後腰處掀起一圈又一圈溫暖的漣漪，暖意沿著他的脊柱擴散開來。「我答應過你。」民豪低聲說。紐特透過胸膛的震動感覺到他的聲音，像他們身上的毯子般牢牢裹住他。「記得嗎？無論在迷宮裡遇上什麼，我都會在該死的門關上之前回來。」

但我不想要你出去。紐特在腦中尖叫。早就證實沒有出口，你剛才也說艾爾比做了個瞎卡決定，為什麼還要出去？

然而他只是把臉埋進民豪胸口。「......我知道。」

  
  
他們靜默而迅速地踩過晨露未乾的草地，往西門前進。民豪和艾爾比低聲交換意見，紐特落後半步，心底徘徊不去的不安像腳鐐般如影隨形。他夢見和民豪在迷宮裡奔跑，牆上的藤蔓突然活了過來，他們試圖逃跑卻還是被逮住，紐特眼睜睜看著民豪被絆倒在地，藤蔓捆住亞裔飛毛腿的雙腿將他拖進陰影中，而他只能徒勞地伸出手......

「交給你了，紐特。」艾爾比的聲音。

金髮少年回過神，發現兩人的注意力都在他身上。「優。」他勉強扯出一抹笑，硬是將最糟糕的可能性擠出腦海。

「待會見了。」民豪說，他們的視線匆匆交會。 _ 回到我身邊 _ ，紐特在那個短暫的瞬間默念。

民豪迅速碰了碰他的手，轉身跑開，艾爾比緊跟在後。紐特看著兩人的身影消失在拐角處，強迫自己轉身。畢竟已經沒有他能做的了，而眼前還有整個幽地要照料，他不能只在乎民豪。這只不過是另一個尋常日子，他試著說服自己。

至少，當時看起來還是尋常的一天。

 

 


	6. 第四章

 

 

震得耳膜隱隱作痛的低沉隆隆聲嘎然靜止，石牆終於完全闔上，餘下的靜寂在他腦中震耳欲聾。紐特抬手觸碰面前的石牆，深不見底的冰冷在他指尖凝聚，摸起來像前一秒還在奮力掙扎、這一秒已經化成灰燼的東西。

湯瑪士在最後一秒擠進縫隙，消失在迷宮裡。他現在在牆的另一邊，與民豪和艾爾比困在一起。

民豪和艾爾比。

衝進去的人應該是他。

這個姍姍來遲的念頭像綑在膝上的重錘般將他一點一點往下扯。紐特沿著牆慢慢跪下去，額頭抵著石牆，冰冷與麻木流沙一般地吞噬他的腳踝，小腿，腰際。他睜著眼，卻只能從石門越縮越窄的縫隙間最後一次看見民豪......

「紐特。」伽利的聲音說道。

他沒有應聲。他希望自己是牆上的藤蔓，或是其上任何一塊石頭。

「他們嚇壞了，沒人知道該怎麼辦。」伽利說。「我們已經失去了艾爾比跟民豪，幽地承受不起你變成這個樣子。」伽利在轉身離去前拋下一句：「你有一個晚上。明天太陽照亮幽地的時候，你必須站出來告訴大家該怎麼做。」

夜幕降臨，他跪在原地動也不動，直到手腳逐漸失去知覺。

他再也見不到民豪了。

  
微亮天光灑進他的瞳孔，紐特眨了眨眼，驚訝地發現自己躺在牆邊，一條破舊的毛巾被蓋在身上。他環顧四周，站起身拖著腳步靠近站在石門前的矮小身影。「查克。」他什麼時候睡著的？他這樣站了多久？

「門快開了。」查克說，注意力從嚴絲合縫的石門短暫地移向他。「你覺得他們會活下來嗎？」

紐特盯著石門，等他終於開口的時候，聲音中的冷靜乾澀連自己都感到驚訝。

「不，查克。我想他們不會回來了。」

時間到了。伴隨令人牙齦發酸的摩擦聲，石門緩緩往兩旁移開，露出空無一物的通道。

他心中的某個角落應聲坍塌。

「我說過了，查克。」紐特輕聲重複，「他們不會回來了。」他轉身走開，開始感覺到肩上的重擔。從此之後這就是他的生活，每一天都是如此，直到他再也無法忍受絕望及寂寞－－

「慢著，」薩特的聲音說，「那是什麼？」

 

紐特轉過頭，看見兩個人影出現在通道盡頭，踩著蹣跚的腳步朝幽地走來。

  
  
眾人圍著失去意識的艾爾比，爭先恐後地朝他們丟來千百個問題。紐特第一個回過神，撐著膝蓋站起身：「醫療手，帶他們進去檢查。等他們休息夠了就告訴我，有很多事要交代清楚。」

金髮少年臉色蒼白，湯瑪士猜想對方也經歷了備受煎熬的夜晚。他想說些什麼，但話還堵在喉嚨口，紐特已經轉身走開。他看著副首領的背影，第一次察覺對方的腿有點跛。很輕微，不仔細看幾乎看不出來。

「我們走吧，菜鳥。」傑夫拍拍他的肩，「以一個七十二小時前才到達幽地的人來說，你真是出盡鋒頭啊。」

  
「民豪上哪去了？」湯瑪士突然意識到這點。他四下張望，看見飛毛腿的小隊長正往樹林邊緣走去。「他不用處理傷口嗎？」

「別操心那個，菜鳥。」傑森自顧自地轉身，湯瑪士別無選擇，只好跟上去。「有人會照顧他。」

  
  
民豪迅速甩脫浸透汗水與塵土的衣物，踢掉短靴踩進深度及踝的溪水裡。水溫讓他打了個冷顫，隨即化為清涼的撫慰感。他浸濕一條充做毛巾的破布，用來擦洗水沖不去的髒污。

啪嚓。

民豪沒有回頭。支撐他在迷宮裡活過一夜的腎上腺素如今沉入骨髓，他只想就地癱倒睡到世界末日。「聽著，紐特，我......」

「閉嘴，給我坐下。」

民豪嘆了口氣，十分清楚對方用上這種語氣時最好不要爭論。他乖乖在溪畔的大石塊上坐下，聽著紐特在醫藥箱裡翻找，然後是打開瓶蓋及撕開塑膠袋的脆響。浸了酒精的棉球按上傷口，細密的刺痛讓他咬緊牙關。「嘶！」他痛得抽氣，紐特簡直試圖把棉球鑿進他的傷口裡。瞎卡的，他帶著狀況外的菜鳥跟重傷昏迷的同伴，拚死拚活從迷宮爬回來，這就是他的回報？「我說你、」他再也受不了的抓住紐特的手腕，迴過身去。

他撞進一雙淚光盈盈的深色眼眸裡。金髮少年死死咬著唇，鼻翼抽動，無聲的眼淚早已爬了滿臉。紐特緩緩張嘴，薄唇顫抖卻發不出聲音。民豪扣住對方的手腕將人往前帶，感覺金髮少年在懷中碎裂開來，化作大顆大顆的溫熱水珠在他肩頭摔成更加細小的碎片。「你這瞎卡透頂的混帳，」紐特細弱的哀鳴夾雜哭腔，「你答應過、你答應過－－」

民豪收緊手臂，他真不願這麼想，但要不是那個菜鳥在最後一刻硬是擠進石門，他們已經永遠失去彼此。他將手指埋進那頭凌亂的金髮，唇有一下沒一下的磨蹭對方頸側。「不然你要我怎麼做？」等紐特的啜泣不再尖銳得足以劃傷喉嚨，他才開口。「把艾爾比留在那裡？」

金髮少年在他懷裡一僵。「......不、」

「是，你就是在要求我那樣做。」真奇怪，他知道口中冒出的一字一句都會刺傷對方，但他還是說了。「你也在場，你知道我唯一可能趕在門關上前回來的方法就是拋下艾爾比。沒有方法能同時救我們兩個，沒有。」

金髮少年沒有回話。民豪繼續手上的動作，撿起碎片一點一點拼回去－－你永遠也沒辦法把破碎的東西黏回原狀，但他不在乎，無論紐特變成什麼樣子，都遠比他渴望的還要好。

「有一瞬間我很想衝進去。」紐特開口。

民豪想驚叫又想大笑，結果只從喉嚨裡迸出意義不明的含混音節。「拜託不要（Hell no）。聽聽你自己說的，楞頭，你要其他遜客們怎麼辦？嗯？一天之內最有經驗的三個老手全瞎卡了，你要他們怎麼辦？圍著營火來上一輪伽利的特調？」他搶在紐特開口前說完，「我不要你為了我把命搭進來。」

「我不在乎。」紐特回嘴，呼吸針一般地刺痛他的喉頭及眼眶。「我不......」他低頭將臉埋進民豪的頸窩，來不及說出口的下半句化作悶在頸間的低啞嗚咽。民豪緩緩爬梳那頭凌亂的麥穗金髮絲，紐特的淚滴砸在他的肌膚上，一滴一滴灼燙宛如強酸。 _ 這是瞎卡的最後一次 _ ，他想，帶著把釘子捶進棺材蓋的決絕。 _ 最後一次。 _

「我以為......」紐特的嗚咽彷彿狹長的玻璃碎片直直捅進他胸口，「......我以為失去你了。」

民豪重重閉上眼，他再也不想體會這種感覺，再也不想。「嘿。」他撩開金髮少年被淚水黏在臉頰上的髮絲，抬起對方線條精巧的下巴，看進那雙深色眼眸裡。「記得我說過什麼嗎？我故意趕在最後一秒進門，嚇壞你的那次？」

紐特抽了抽鼻子，「......你說，你會回來。」他的聲音支離破碎，「 不管在迷宮裡遇上什麼瞎卡事，你都會回來。」

「沒錯，我會回來。」民豪將唇埋進紐特的髮，「我會為了你回來。」

紐特偎在他的肩窩裡抽了抽鼻子，沒有說話。民豪微幅前後晃動身體，感覺金髮少年逐漸在他懷裡平靜下來。「聽著，我有種感覺，」他說，「我們要離開了。你和我，我們一起離開這個瞎卡地方。」

「......因為湯瑪士宰了頭鬼火獸？」

民豪嘆了口氣，他真不想承認這點。「可能吧。」 _ 那菜鳥才來多久，紐特已經直呼他名字了？ _

「他救了你跟艾爾比。」

「拜託別說這讓他成了你的英雄，你準備把他撲倒在地吻到喘不過氣－－」

紐特仰頭，深色眼珠中閃過一抹嗔怒。民豪低下頭。吻先是落在鼻尖而後是唇，細密而緩慢的吮去殘餘的眼淚鹹味。「我不會為了任何事離開你。」民豪低聲說道，指腹蹭過紐特通紅濕潤的眼角，「任何事。」

  
  
「煎鍋，有東西吃嗎？」湯瑪士快步走向站在戶外料理檯前的幽地大廚，「我快餓死了。」

「唷英雄！」煎鍋在髒兮兮的圍裙上抹了抹手，重重拍上他的肩膀。「我們可不能讓幹掉一頭鬼火獸的人挨餓，你說是吧？來個三明治怎麼樣？」

「優。」湯瑪士應道。在對方蒐羅食材時四下張望，廚房半掩的門吸引了他的注意力。「你怎麼待在外面？」

「你可以湊過去瞄一眼，」煎鍋忙著把食材放到桌上，替麵包抹上醬料，「但我真心誠意地奉勸你不要。」

想當然爾，他的好奇心再次戰勝一切。湯瑪士靠近門縫，第一眼只看見兩幢人影，接下來才從奶白色連帽罩衫跟髒兮兮的護腕認出幽地副首領跟飛毛腿的小隊長。紐特坐在－－湯瑪士瞇起眼想看清楚－－民豪的大腿上，手裡端著冒出蒸氣的碗，另一手執起叉子捲起麵條，湊到嘴邊吹去熱氣，再送進黑髮少年大張的嘴裡。民豪的手隨意擱在紐特腰際，彷彿天生就該擺在那裡。

湯瑪士往後退開，他的耳朵和臉被某種說不清楚的原因燒得發燙。

「某人，」煎鍋把切成片的食材堆到麵包上，頭也不回地開口，「宣稱昨天晚上在迷宮裡傷到了手，我們顯然都瞎了才看不出來傷在哪裡，指定我們親愛的副領袖餵他吃飯。」煎鍋把尺寸驚人的三明治推到他面前，「如果我是你，我什麼都不會問。」

湯瑪士默默端起盤子，這個當下，他決定關心手裡的三明治就好。

  
  
  
  



	7. 第五章

 

 

滑繩的另一端是一棟更加黑暗破敗的建築。直升機槳葉撕裂空氣的聲響在上方盤旋，探照燈刺眼的光刃交叉劈過廢墟，所有人像被按了開關似的同時伏低身子。民豪四下張望，伸手握住泰瑞莎的肩膀：「湯瑪士在哪裡？」

他將女孩晃出她的思緒。不曉得為什麼，從逃出WCKD開始她就顯得心不在焉，彷彿被某個只屬於她的問題困擾著。民豪看著驚慌一點一點滲進女孩的表情，她微微睜大雙眼，轉頭看向他們方才脫身的建築。「你是說他還沒－－」

爆炸聲與震動同時撼動他們腳底下的地面。民豪反射性地摀住雙耳，看著對面的建築物在巨響及火光中坍塌。「湯瑪士！」他轉身，在一秒之內瞥見房間角落有道樓梯，才跨出步伐就被從後方揪住衣領往旁一摔。「你以為你要去哪裡，小子？」

「找我朋友。」他啐道，一個踉蹌後重新站穩，再次試圖奔向樓梯。名叫荷西的男子閃身擋在他面前，掌根往他的雙肩狠狠一推。幾雙手在身後撐住他往後倒的身體，民豪反身彈起一個箭步衝向前，正準備讓對方吃點苦頭就被硬生生往回拉。

他不用轉頭也知道死命勾住他肘彎的是誰。

  
  
他們跟在荷西身後穿過黑暗的街道，在手電筒的微弱照明下亦步亦趨地前進，留心腳步，避免踢到或踩碎任何會發出聲音的物體。男人在一道通往地下的階梯前停下腳步。「我去給你們拿點吃的，在這裡等。」他環顧他們，伸出食指再次強調：「不要出聲，不要弄出光，除非你們之中有人想變成狂客的晚餐，那恕我不奉陪。」

男人的背影消失在黑暗裡，民豪環顧周遭，想著方才經過的每扇破敗門窗、每個轉角、每條從他們腳下的路岔開的狹小巷道。「我們為什麼要跟著這遜客？」他低聲說，「我們怎麼知道他在打什麼主意？」

「他剛才沒把我們捆起來交給WCKD，現在還幫我們找吃的。」紐特低聲應道。「這對我來說夠了。」

「食物？你就在乎這個？」

紐特轉頭看他，表情在其他人眼中也許平靜無波，但民豪不是其他人，因此他沒有錯過對方眉間閃現的細微卻真切的怒氣。金髮少年不發一語地轉身踱開，走到煎鍋身邊與對方低聲交談。

荷西帶給他們兩只大背包，裡面裝著瓶裝水跟罐頭食品。他們在一條巷道裡靠牆坐下，沒有人交談，在接近全黑的環境裡全神貫注地填飽肚子，天知道什麼時候才能吃到下一餐。民豪一邊把罐裝香腸塞進嘴裡，一邊瞥了紐特一眼。金髮少年坐在煎鍋身側進食，對他的注視無動於衷。

「吃飽了就找個地方窩著，盡可能儲存體力，在我們找到右腕之前都是如此。」荷西說道，用手電筒的微弱光線掃向巷弄中停靠的幾台車。從鏽痕斑斑的外表跟洩氣的輪胎看來，民豪完全不抱能發動其中一台的希望。

「你的計畫是什麼？」紐特出聲。荷西轉向他，好一會沒說話，民豪瞪著男人，不動聲色地繃緊肩膀。

「天亮後我帶你們去找馬可士，他之前偶爾會協助右腕偷渡WCKD的小鬼。如果布蘭達逃出來了......」他頓了下，「她也會帶你們的朋友去那裡的。」

「這是條死巷。」民豪指出，「如果狂客殺過來，我們要逃去哪？」

「那我建議你們罩子放亮點，保持安靜。」荷西起身，民豪看著男人拾起身側的的細長物品（那是把瞎卡的來福槍，為何他現在才發現這點？）移動到巷口。紐特放下手中的空罐頭，將剩餘物資裝回背包裡。民豪不動聲色地走到對方身邊，若無其事地開口：「你想要哪台車？」

紐特沒有回答。民豪頓時覺得皮膚緊繃到刺痛，心跳大到可以在耳中造成回聲。

然後紐特開口。「那台卡車。」

「如你所願，遜客。」壓在胸口處的一噸重壓力瞬間解除，他無法不笑出聲。他們走到卡車邊，車門伸手一拉就開了。民豪踩上前輪側邊的踏腳處一蹬，上半身探進駕駛座。「看起來不錯。」空氣裡飄盪著一股淡淡的陳舊皮革味，他戳戳表面多處破損的椅墊，還算柔軟。「上來吧。」

他落回地面，讓紐特先爬上車，注意到對方抬起腿時陡然繃緊的呼吸。他關上門，扣上不曉得功能是否正常的鎖（他只能寄望狂客沒有聰明到會開門，話說回來，那些玩意的大腦不都爛光了？）靠牆那側的車窗破了一半，這台車不是他心目中的完美過夜地點，但紐特選了它。

紐特將副駕駛座的座椅往後推到最底，民豪跟著依樣畫葫蘆躺下。「你還好嗎？」

金髮少年嘆了口氣，側過臉面向他。「有時候我真想知道你跟湯米的腦袋是什麼做的，因為很明顯跟我不太一樣。」

「我知道。」他的意思是『對不起』。

「你在想什麼？」

「你。」

黑暗中他幾乎什麼也看不見，但他感覺得到金髮少年嗔怒的瞪視落在臉上。「閃電烤焦了你的腦子。」

「或者把我變成天才。」民豪笑出聲，他們沒事。「那你在想什麼？」

「溫斯頓。」紐特說。

民豪在黑暗裡摸索，終於找到紐特擱在大腿上的手，將他們的十指纏在一起。「聽著，」他加重語氣。「你做了正確的事。」

紐特沒有說話。「我總是在做正確的事。」他說，聲線安靜卻沉重，像他們踩過的沙，

一點一點、不知不覺地利用人自身的重量將他們拖往深處。「我以為逃出迷宮就安全了，但是外面的世界......WCKD和狂客......」他頓了一下，再次開口時，聲線中滿溢而出的疲憊像是焦土帶中隨處可見、在風中破敗凋零的殘骸，讓民豪的胸口隨之一沉。「我好累，民。」

民豪從駕駛座上撐起身體，抬腿試圖跨越座椅之間的桿狀物。「你在幹嘛？」紐特問道。

「過去一點。」民豪說，紐特翻身側躺挪出半張椅子，民豪把自己塞進那個略嫌狹窄的空間，讓他們從肩膀到小腿幾乎完全相貼。他抬手托起紐特的臉，姆指掃過一處陌生的小小隆起。那道傷疤。他想到鬼火獸。不過幾天以前，那還是他們唯一恐懼的東西。「痛嗎？」

「不會。」

「你的腿呢？」

「你的背呢？」

「剛才要吸一口氣才能踩上車的可不是我。」他伸手去搆對方的腳踝，拉起那條受過傷的腿擱在自己腿上，手潛進褲管裡，很快就找到了突起的舊傷疤。金髮少年咕噥一聲，接著發出肌肉痠疼得到緩解的聲音，在他的撫觸下放鬆。「你怎麼辦到的？」紐特輕聲說。

「辦到什麼？」

「這些。」金髮少年的聲音宛如砂礫，原本屬於某塊巨石，在烈日經年累月的摧殘之下崩解再崩解，直到剩下微不足道的渺小殘渣，風一吹便四散開來。「我累了，民。我明白湯米的疑慮，但是......」他的聲音逐漸變小，像在述說一件連他自己都不相信的事。「你是怎麼辦到的？你怎麼能夠......一直向前跑，就算知道前面什麼也沒有？」

「前面不是什麼也沒有。前面一定有些什麼，只是你還沒有看到。所以才要繼續跑。」民豪抬起手指梳過對方的金髮，砂土粗礪的質地在指間散落。「在迷宮裡，停下來不動就沒命了，記得嗎？」紐特握住他的手腕，臉頰偎進他的掌心，隱忍的呼吸拂過他的臉。「那遜客說了，他要帶我們去找湯瑪士說的山裡的人，那裡沒有閃焰症，也不會熱得像要把屁股烤焦。」他慢慢爬梳紐特的髮，彷彿他們身處尋常的幽地夜晚，躺在彼此身邊準備入睡。「再撐一下，我們就快到了。」

紐特沒有回話，疲憊與低落的情緒在身下緩緩溢開，他彷彿倒在自己的無形血泊裡。民豪拂開他垂落的額髮。「你該試著睡一下。」

「我辦不到。」紐特說，「只要一閉上眼睛......」他嘆了口氣，聲音裡的無力滿溢至邊緣。「你沒有近距離看過那玩意。」紐特語氣中的嫌惡彷彿恨不得拿塊布伸進大腦裡，直接抹去那段記憶。「沒有人會想要變成那個樣子。」

他們的前額抵上彼此，民豪知道這一刻他們都想到了溫斯頓，想起小班，他們不得不出手好幫他們提前結束痛苦的朋友。

「答應我。」紐特說。

「答應你什麼？」

「如果之後，我們當中有人....」他瑟縮，舌尖舔過乾澀的唇，整個人在民豪身側繃緊。「......不免疫、或者WCKD終究逮到了我們......」

民豪明白他想說什麼。「如果知道對方救不回來，絕不追上去。」

「或者親手結束他的痛苦。」

這句話宛如冰錐一般貫穿他的胸口。冰冷的麻木感毒素一般地擴散，死亡已成定局，只是還沒有發生。

「答應我，民。我不要－－」

民豪往前靠，輕啄那張吐出哀求字句的唇，缺水讓他們的嘴都微微乾裂。「我知道，如果在關門前趕不回來，那就是趕不回來。沒有人曾經在迷宮裡活過一晚。」他裝出輕快的語氣，「當然，除了我。」

紐特頓了一下。「......你這個有史以來最瞎卡的瞎卡臉。」紐特說，雖然比砂礫還微小，但他的聲音沒有那麼悲傷了。金髮少年忍俊不住的笑意透過他們相貼的肌膚傳來，民豪低笑，傾身將自己的唇印上對方勾起的嘴角。

_ 我不會讓你面臨這種抉擇的。 _

 

  
情況在湯瑪士扔出炸彈之後急轉直下，他們跌跌撞撞地往山丘上跑，夜晚在他們周圍大肆焚燒，槍聲大作，那些全副武裝的黑衣人緊追在他們身後。

「快走！」民豪大吼，他的眼角閃過地面上的一溜反光，本能地伸手－－沒錯，那是把槍。他一把抄起它，毫不猶豫地開火。

「來啊民豪，我們必須走了！」紐特在他身後大喊。 _ 他瞎卡的還在這裡做什麼？ _ 「快走，」他輕輕推了對方後腰一把，「我就在你後面。」金髮少年跑開幾步，再次停下腳步回頭。「走！」他嘶吼著扣下扳機，子彈命中最前方的黑衣人的胸口，但對方的腳步不曾減緩半分。情況不妙，他轉身準備逃跑。

_ 我失敗過一次，不會再有第二次了。你會活下來，我們會一起活－－ _

不知什麼東西狠狠擊中他的背，他的膝蓋撞上地面，腰部以下頓時失去知覺。

「民豪！」

黑暗開始滲進他的視野邊緣，他再次試圖站起來，但四肢絲毫不聽使喚。

  
  


_ 快走。 _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝讀到這裡的你，這個故事有實體書，如果想帶本子回家請這邊走：  
> http://goo.gl/forms/tkqoliffNB　
> 
> 感想/建議長期募集中：http://goo.gl/forms/aqs68fLJSW


End file.
